Morphine
by sammyalex-in-the-snogbox
Summary: Tag scene to "Dark Water". What if Danny didn't die, but rather was badly injured? Based on a tumblr post about OTP's.


**Rating: **T

**Word Count: **1,163

**Summary: **Tag scene to "Dark Water". What if Danny didn't die, but rather was badly injured? Based on a tumblr post about OTP's.

**Notes: **Saw a thing on tumblr, wrote the thing. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Clara… Clara?"<p>

"Nurse, he's coming around!"

Danny's mind was all fuzzy. He couldn't open his eyes, he couldn't find the _will_ to open his eyes, not until he heard her voice. "Clara…" His head was pounding, everything hurt, and he wanted to move.

"Shh, you're okay. Just wait here, the nurse is going to come check you over." He heard Clara say as she took his hand. Hands… they were still there. He tried to grip hers but couldn't; he was too weak. "Oh god, Danny, I thought I'd lost you." He could hear tears in her voice… had she been crying?

"Doctor, he's conscious. Danny, Danny Pink?" His eyes opened to the brightest light he'd ever seen, the brightest light and the most beautiful woman, tearstained cheeks and red eyes, but with a hopeful smile.

"Y-yeah, that's me. What… what happened?" He tried to sit up, but was blocked by a hand on his shoulder.

"Slow down there Danny, just lay back." The soothing voice of the nurse calmed him. He could hear beeping, it was an annoying, steady beat, and was slowing down as his head hit the pillow again. It was his heart… he was _alive_, alive but in the hospital?

"Is he gonna be okay?" Clara's voice asked the nurse, either one of them on opposite sides of the bed.

"He has some bad injuries, significant bruising on his torso, a few broken ribs and a broken leg, but he'll be alright. We're monitoring him for internal bleeding, but so far none has been detected."

Danny heard Clara sigh in relief and stroke the side of his face lightly. "Oh my god I thought you'd be dead."

"D-dead? What happened? Clara what happened?"

"Mr. Pink, you were hit by a car. Do you remember anything from today?"

_Hit by a ca—oh. _"It came out of nowhere." He said as memories from earlier that day flooded his mind.

"You remember?"

"I was on the phone. Not paying attention, stupid really, didn't realize the light had changed when I crossed. The car was silver, then everything went black."

"Good, very good." The nurse said, taking notes on her clipboard. "We thought you'd be in critical condition, potentially with a brain injury, but your memory seems fine. That's an excellent sign and you should be recovering soon. How do you feel?"

He blinked at her with a blank expression. _I've just been hit by a car, how do you_ think_ I feel? _"Like I've just been run over by a car."

The nurse smiled and nodded. "Right. Well I suppose now's a good time to give you another dose of morphine. You _will_ fall asleep Mr. Pink. Rest up, you've been through a lot today."

Danny watched the nurse press a button on his IV drip, and he felt his body slowly grow tired. His eyes drooped shut, and everything was black.

* * *

><p>The slow, gentle beeps from the heart monitor were what woke him up.<p>

"Danny." Clara said softly, pushing his shoulders down into the bed. "Just relax, okay? The nurse just gave you another drip of morphine."

He blinked slowly and looked around the room.

"It's so… white in here. It's like winter."

He heard her giggle beside him and take her hand. "They said you'd be a bit loopy after the medication. Do you remember who I am?"

Danny turned his head in Clara's direction and looked straight into her chocolate brown eyes. The beeps from the monitor sped up as her smile widened, and he joined her, blinking into the light with the goofiest smile on his face.

"Holy shit you're so beautiful."

Clara couldn't help the fit of laughter that erupted from her body. She was euphoric, so relieved he was alive that she couldn't contain her happiness. "Do you remember who I am?"

"A goddess sent to me from Zeus?"

"Oh god I wish I had my camera." Clara muttered under her breath and shook her head. "No honey, it's me, Clara? You're girlfriend?"

"My… my _what_?" He slurred.

"Your girlfriend Daniel."

"I… you… you're with _me_?"

"Of course I am. I love you Danny."

Danny's smile spread from ear to ear. "You love me. You really love me."

"Yeah, I really do." Clara said kissing his cheek.

"Oh my god. You're my girlfriend. And you just kissed me. Your lips… your lips are like little soft pillows on your face." He told her before promptly breaking down in tears.

"Oh, Danny why are you crying? What's wrong?"

"You-you're so beautiful. Oh my god you're so beautiful."

"Thank you, but why are you crying?"

"Because you're so beautiful and you're with me. I'm your boyfriend and you love me and you're so beautiful. Jesus Christ I'm a lucky man!" Danny said as he wiped the tears from his eyes

"And I am one lucky woman. Do you want anything? Need anything?"

"I want you Clara, I _need_ you."

"I'm right here." Clara told him with a smile. "See? Right here." She touched his chest and rubbed small circles with the tips of her fingers.

"If you're my girlfriend, does that mean I get to kiss you?"

Clara leaned down and pressed her lips against his briefly, listening to the heart monitor speed up as she did so. "Does that answer your question?"

He nodded and a wide, devious smile grew on his face. "So then does that mean we have sex too?"

"_You_ are ridiculous." Clara told him with a giggle. "But yes, we have sex, a lot." She whispered in his ear.

"_Yeeesssss_." Danny's eyes closed and he pumped his hand downward triumphantly.

"You must feel absolutely terrible. I should leave you to rest." Clara stood.

"Nooo! You can't leave yet!"

"Alright, only a few more minutes, but then I have to go home. Gotta drop by the school tomorrow morning to tell them you're alright, then I'll be right back here."

Danny nodded and took her hand. "Can we have sex before you leave?"

"You sir, are in no shape to walk yet, let alone have sex."

"What about when I go home from the hospital?"

Clara giggled and kissed him again lightly. "We'll talk about it."

"_Yeeesssss!_ I am the luckiest man alive."

"You really are. You nearly died Danny. I nearly lost you. I'm so glad you're here, I love you."

"I love you too my beautiful girlfriend Clara. Can you be my beautiful wife Clara?"

She knew it was the morphine talking, but she couldn't help the way her heart sped up. "Maybe one day, Danny."

"One day you'll be Mrs. Clara. And we'll have a hundred kids. An army of kids all bopping around."

"Maybe sooner than later." She muttered under her breath. "One day love."

"One day. Can I have another kiss before you leave me?"

"Of course you can." She kissed him softly and stood up, patting his head lovingly. "Goodnight Danny."

"Goodnight Clara my beautiful goddess."


End file.
